Institutional Setting
The LRC institutional setting allows analyzing the teaching needs and goals; in that way, the strategies, activities, and resources were chosen to facilitate the achievement of the established goals. This efficient and relevant process is explained below. The Language Resource Center I – 2018 is a private school center which objective is to provide English language learners, pertinent and appropriate resources to cover their learning needs and develop their autonomy in the English learning, in order to help them achieve their own objectives. Technology is something vital in the modern world, and in consequence, it is also a vital component in the LRC because “current governmental policies from around the world aim to inspire educators of all subject areas to implement ICT in their practice” (Ramanair & Uyu Sagat, 2007). According to the Colombia Education Ministry, technology is a powerful tool that allows students discover a new dimension and expand their knowledge by exploring areas that would not be possible to explore by means of traditional tools. According to studies conducted during 2001-2013 and published in CALL, ReCALL, CALL-EJ, Computers & Education and CALICO journals, language practitioners are hesitant to integrate new technologies in their teaching. The LRC provides different types of resources to cover students’ needs according to their different profiles. These resources are virtual such as programs to practice the four different skills to learn the English language, and also the equipment to have access to websites and support what the Ministry of Education says, facilitate students access to explore the world and learn further than expected. Additionally, there is a T.V. to get information about the different services the LRC offers. It is located at the reception, where the receptionists provide the learner more expanded information about the additional services such as conversation club, karaoke, cinema, vocabulary club, tutoring sessions and international exam preparation. All of these resources and services are offered to achieve the LRC objective; it means, to contribute to English learners’ objective achievement. The learners who have access to the LRC are primary and secondary school students between 5 and 18 years old who according to their needs have absolute freedom to get registered as candidates to get access to the language resource center and join the team that has only one objective. It is also important to mention that the LRC has a psychologist who advises students who have some emotional problems that do not allow them to show all their abilities, neither advance to achieve their objectives. About the LRC objective, it is important to clarify that to achieve the objectives there is a procedure that must be followed according to each student's profile and needs. Taking into account these aspects, there will be certain activities and/or assignments that will contribute to the student advance in order to achieve his/her objective in a specific way, of course, promoting his/her autonomy. About instructional strategies, it is important to mention that the LRC has clear steps to follow in order to make the student achieve their objective; it means that taking into account the school curriculum and syllabus. The LRC members know what they need to cover, and as it was mentioned before, taking into the student profile, the tutors know how it must be covered. Each one of the steps each student must follow to achieve his/her objective follows a procedure according to the student profile and needs, and before giving the next step, an assessment about the current step achievement is necessary in order to continue the learning process in an appropriate way to achieve together the corresponding goal. 'References: ' Papadima-Sophocleous, S., Giannikas, C. N., & Kakoulli-Constantinou, E. (2014, August). ICT in EFL: The global effect of new technologies in the language classroom. In CALL Design: Principles and Practice-Proceedings of the 2014 EUROCALL Conference, Groningen, The Netherlands (p. 296). Research-publishing. net. Ramanair, J., & Uyu Segat, G. (2007). Multimedia technology: Teachers’ knowledge and attitudes. CALL-EJ Online, 8(2).